Mystaya
by MystayaRose
Summary: Mystaya is a new student at Hogwarts, who has the attentions of Draco Malfoy and a secret that no one can figure out. COMPLETE!
1. Hogwarts

It's the beginning of my seventh year of magical education and I have to be at a new school where I don't know anyone, except Eric, my half-brother who is a year younger than me.

I'm Mystaya Robertson and I'm sixteen years old. I used to attend Moonsbeam Magic Academy in Los Angeles, California, until my stepfather, Jacob who is in the magical government in the States got a new job as Ambassador to Great Britain. He moved my mom Emily, Eric, who's a sixth year, by the way, and me to London. When he told us, I was really pissed off, I mean I was going to be Captain of my house Quidditch team (I'm a Chaser), plus I only had a year left at Moonsbeam. I asked if I could at least finish school, but Mom and Jacob were adamant that I go to London. Mom reminded me that she used to live in London and that she had gone to Hogwarts. So here I am.

The headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, who is a kind, grandfatherly type wizard, who knew Mom when she had gone to school. He says I look like her except for my hair, which is dark brown, while Mom's is red.

Professor Dumbledore sent for someone to show us around school, after telling us that we were going to be in Gryffindor. The boy who showed up was a few inches taller than I am. I'm 5-7 and he looks to be around 5-10 or so. The guy had raven black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Dumbledore introduced him as Harry Potter. I searched my mind for the name "Potter". Then I remembered hearing of him at Moonsbeam. Harry showed Eric and I to the Great Hall where we were going to have a feast. As we passed one of the four long tables, a really hot blonde guy stopped us. Oh my lord, I think I'm in love. I thought to myself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Potty. Where's the Weasel King, Potty?" the boy sneered before he caught sight of Eric and I.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said. I asked what that meant. "The literal translation is 'Piss off' and 'Go to Hell' works too," Harry explained. Eric and I laughed. We'd never heard that expression before.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Word of advice, don't hang around with the Potty and his friends." Harry was getting impatient so I told Eric that we needed to go and have dinner. He followed Harry and I to the Gryffindor table, where we were introduced to Ron and Ginny Weasely and Hermione Granger. I told them that they could call me Misty, which is what my family calls me.

In the next few weeks, I quickly fell into my new routine of attending classes and spending time with Harry and his friends. Eric had found his own friends, so I rarely saw him outside of our common room, since seventh years had no classes with sixth years. I saw a flyer for the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I decided to try out an mentioned the fact to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry was the Seeker and Captain, Ron was the Keeper and Ginny, a Chaser. The Beaters were Alex McKensie and David Young, two fourth years. The other two Chaser spots were open and I wanted one of them. I barely managed to get Average and Exceeds Expectations in my classes but I loved to play Quidditch. I was a good Chaser, but I was nothing like Harry on a broom. I watched him one weekend and he was an amazing flyer.

"Do you have a broom?" Harry asked, that afternoon in the Gryffindor common room and then laughed when I went and got my broom to show him. It was a blue Firebolt.

"What's so funny, Harry?" I asked. He went and got his Firebolt, which was black.

"Cool," I said, with a grin.

"Why is your Firebolt blue?" Ron asked, "I thought they were all black."

"My stepfather had it customised for me and my favourite colour is blue," I explained, "It was a sixteenth birthday present from him and my mother." 

"Are your parents divorced?" Hermione asked, looking up at the word "stepfather".

"No, my real father died before I was born, I never got a chance to know him. Jacob is the only father I've ever known, I call him Dad." I said, standing up and grabbing my sketchpad and pencils.  
"I'm going outside for a walk by the lake to draw and get some air." I quickly left before they could see tears welling up in my eyes. Stop it, I told myself, Harry lost both his mother and father before he got a chance to know them and you don't see him crying. I made a mental note to myself to invite him and the others to the really nice place my father had left me in California. I followed the path to the lake that Hermione had pointed out one afternoon as we were going to visit the Care of Magical Creatures instructor, a half-giant named Hagrid. I gazed at the view surrounding the lake and decided to draw it. I started drawing the mountains and the forest. I'd been drawing for a while when a sound behind me made me stop and turn around, thinking it was Harry, Hermione or one of the others. Imagine my surprise when I saw not Harry, but Draco Malfoy, who I secretly liked, not that I would ever tell Harry, or my other friends. They'd murder me, because they hated Draco. But I told myself that I'd deal with that if and when anything happened.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco asked, almost, dare I say, hopefully. I blinked with surprise, whenever Draco saw me around Harry or any of the others, he usually was a jerk.

"Not at all," I said. He looked really good in the relaxed fit jeans and fitted jumper he was wearing. He sat down, facing me.

"So, do you like Hogwarts, so far?" he asked.

"Yes, I do it's so different from my old school, though. Potions, especially. I'm kind of behind because of the transfer, so I'm not doing well." I said.

"Professor Snape is a hard teacher to please," Draco said.

"It's not Snape, it's the fact that I wasn't up to that level yet at Moonsbeam. I'm thinking of asking Hermione to help me catch up with the work." I said.

"Why would you ask that filthy little Mudblood?" Draco asked. I almost lost my temper with him. The others had told me what that meant and I hated it with a passion when people insulted my friends. "Draco, if you wish to remain in my presence, never call my friends mean things. You really won't like my reaction if it happens again." I said, my voice ice cold and deadly calm. Anger flashed in my brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mystaya. How about to make it up to you, I help you catch up in Potions?" Draco offered, again, almost hopefully.

Does he like me? I wondered, He sure is being really nice to me. Once again, Draco surprised me. I thought he'd get up and walk away when I said that. "Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course. How about tomorrow night from seven until nine? I can get Professor Snape to let us work in the classroom," he said, with a smile. I considered his words. Finally I agreed. If he tried anything, I could defend myself.

"OK, sounds good. Thanks a lot, Draco." I said.

The next night at dinner, Harry noticed that I was being quieter than normal.

"Are you OK, Misty?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Harry." I answered, watching Draco out of the corner of my eye.

"Misty, do you want to play chess tonight?" Ron asked. He had taught me to play wizards' chess and since I was pretty good at regular chess, Ron and I had really good games. I enjoyed playing with him. I still couldn't beat him, though.

"Sorry, Ron, I have other plans tonight. Maybe we can play chess this weekend," I told my red-haired, freckled friend.

"What other plans?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy is helping me get caught up in Potions. I have to meet him in the classroom in half an hour." I responded.

"Be careful, Misty. He might try to get you to drink something," Harry warned.

"Harry, quit acting like an overprotective big brother." I said, grinning.

" We're friends and I am older you so that gives me the right to act like an overprotective big brother," Harry said with a grin.

"No it doesn't, it only gives you the right to act like a concerned friend," I retorted. Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed. 


	2. A Relationship Forms

Draco's POV

I sat in the Potions classroom, waiting patiently for Mystaya to show up for our study session. I checked my watch, it was five minutes to seven. I hoped she would hurry up. While I waited, I thought about talking to her by the lake in the afternoon. She was so easy to talk to and to be around.

The classroom door opened and Mystaya walked in with her brown hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail.

'Gosh, she's pretty,' I thought to myself.

"Hi, Draco, thanks again for helping me with my potions work," Mystaya said, sitting next to me.

"You're welcome, Mystaya," I said. I meant it, too. I was happy to help her. It was strange, I'd dated Pansy and Millicent, but neither of then ever made me feel this way.

"Call me Misty, Draco," she said.

"Ok, Misty, lets get to work."

For the next couple of hours, I showed Misty a few of the potions, I'd noticed she'd had trouble on in class. Misty concentrated on what I was saying as I explained one of the more complex potions. As we worked, hair from Misty's ponytail began to work loose and hang around her face. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She caught me staring at her a few times.

Misty looked up and caught me staring at her again.

"What are you staring at?"She asked.

"You," I answered with a smile.

"Why're you staring at me?" Misty asked.

"Because you're beautiful, Misty. I've thought you were beautiful since the first day of term." I blurted out.

"I'm flattered, Draco," She said, slowly. 'I am such a fool!' I moaned to myself. Misty smiled, "I've liked you since the frist day too," she confessed.

I kissed her gently. I couldn't help it, she was so pretty, sitting there after just telling me that she liked me that I had to kiss her. I pulled back with a smile. She leaned in and kissed me back, just as gently.

I was surprised, "What about Harry?" I asked, "He won't like us seeing each other."

"He'll get over it," She said, kissing me again.

"The Weasley's and Granger won't like it either," I cautioned. I liked her and I didn't want her to lose her friends over me.

"So, neither will Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Blaise," she said, naming a few of my friends.

"I don't give a fuck what they think," I told her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Misty said.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me for the first weekend?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered. We talked and laughed together for a few minutes and then the classroom door opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in. They looked surprised to see us laughing together.

Harry's eyes darkened with anger when he saw me put a hand on Misty's thigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" He yelled pointing his wand at me.

Misty jumped up, placing herself between Harry's wand and me. She knew Harry wouldn't hex her like he would me.

"Put your damn wand away, Harry James Potter!" She yelled, "Draco wasn't doing anything wrong, he loves me!"

Harry's jaw dropped and I could almost hear the thoughts running through his mind. He watched as I stood up and put my hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Calm down, love, Harry's just trying to protect you," I said.

Harry put the wand away when he realised that Misty wasn't about to back down.

"Fine, I'll back off, but I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you hurt her, I'll kill you," Harry said to me. Ron nodded his agreement.

In the following two weeks, most of the school got used to seeing the blonde Slytherin Seeker and the brunette Gryffindor Chaser walking hand-in-hand around Hogwarts. Misty'd been right though, my friends didn't like her and didn't speak to me outside of the Slytherin common room. 

Her friends, however, accepted our relationship and the six of us often sat together by the lake, talking. Harry and Ginny had started going out shortly after Misty and I, as had Ron and Hermione. 


	3. Hogsmeade Villiage

Mystaya's POV

I woke up at nine on the morning of the first Hogsmeade visit. I looked out of the window and saw that it was clear and suuny. I put on a robe and slippers and went out into the Gryffindor common room. The only person in the common room was Neville Longbottom, another seventh year.

"Morning, Neville," I said. Neville was kind of clumsy, and he had trouble in a lot of his classes, but in spite of that he was sweet and a brilliant Herbology student. When I had needed help with that class, Neville had eagerly volunteered to help me.

"Morning, Misty," he replied, "Harry and Ron are still asleep. Do you want me to go and wake them?"

"No, Neville, let them sleep. They'll wake up in an hour or so, because we're going to Hogsmeade," I answered.

I wondered if Hermione was awake. I decided to go to the lion painting in the common room that connected Hermione's room to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was Head Girl and she had her own room, plus she shared a common room and kitchenette with Draco, who was Head Boy. I said the password that Hermione had given Harry, Ginny, Ron and I, which was "Crookshanks", the name of Hermione's cat. Each of the six of us had an animal of some kind. Harry had a snowy owl named Hedwig. Ron had Pigwidgeon, a tiny little owl. Ginny had a kitten named Sphinx, that her older brother Bill had sent her from Egypt after he'd gone back. Draco had his tawny owl, Archemedes. Hermione had Crookshanks and I had Rosa, my black and white tabby cat that Harry had fondly dubbed "Brat Cat", because she was so spoiled.

Hermione was indeed awake and we decided to wait until Ginny and the boys woke up and then go to the Great Hall for breakfast. The portrait opened again and Ginny, Ron and Harry walked in, Sphinx and Rosa following them.

"Should I go and wake Draco?" Hermione asked. I nodded, it was already ten and if we were goin to go to Hogsmeade, we had to be at the main gate by 11:30am.

Hermione woke up Draco and the six of us went and ate breakfast, I had a bagel and strawberry cream cheese. Draco glared at me and told me to eat some cereal or something. I grabbed an apple and ate that as well. I went back to my room to get dressed. I decided on my favorite pair of hip-hugger, flare jeans and my blue square neck three-quarter sleeve top. I put on a light covering of foundation and eyeshadow and opted for a gold lipgloss, instead of lipstick. I brushed out my long, hair and let it fall loosely around my face. I put on my black tennis shoes and went to the common room to wait for the others.

Ginny and Hermione came out first. Ginny was wearing a pair of black lowrise flare jeans and a forest green tunic sweater that looked great on her with her red hair. Her makeup enhanced her natural beauty and amazing hazel eyes. Hermione had opted for a pair of tan flares and a light pink button down short sleeve top. Hermione was wearing her normal neutral tone makeup.

Harry and Ron finally came down from the seventh year boys' room.

"You girls look amazing," Ron said, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Thank you boys, now we'd better get outside because it's already fifteen after eleven and Draco will be waiting for us," I said, picking up my purse, "And don't think I didn't see that Ronald Weasley!" He'd made a face at the mention of Draco's name. Hermione elbowed him and the five of us left the dormitory.

Draco was waiting outside in the courtyard for us. We walked outside and I immeadiately saw him. He had his back to us, so I silently crept up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I whispered in his ear.

"I'd know that sexy little whisper anywhere," Draco said turning around. We kissed softly. When we pulled apart, Draco put his arm around my waist. Harry and Ron put their arms around their girlfriends waists and we walked to the gate and talked.

Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker came and let us out. "Be back at these gates by sundown or you'll be in trouble," he warned.

We went to Honeydukes' Sweet shop first. While Hermione, Ginny and I wandered around the store, the boys were being very mysterious. As we left the store, they presented each of us with a huge bar of Honeydukes's best chocolate.

Around two, Ron started to express hunger and suggested a snack at the Three Broomsticks. The rest of us agreed, so we went in and got a table and ordered butterbeers and a light snack. While we waited, we talked about classes and the NEWT's we were all taking. Ginny was a bright student and studying for her NEWT's as well, but she wouldn't take them until the following year.

As we talked, a few of the Slytherins walked in, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zambini. Pansy spotted us and came over to our table.

"Draco, why don't you come over and sit with us?" She drawled.

"Because I'm sitting with my girlfriend and I don't think she'd be welcome at your table," Draco answered.

Pansy glared at me and turned and walked away. As she did, she purposely knocked my purse off the table spilling things everywhere. 


	4. Mystaya's Secret

Chapter 4- Mystaya's Secret

Draco's POV

Misty glared at Pansy as she walked away after intentionally knocking her purse on the floor. I leaned over to help her pick up her belongings. I noticed a picture by her foot and bent to pick it up. I flipped it over to look at it.

"No Draco don't," she said, when she saw what I had, but it was too late, I'd already seen the picture. It was one of her and two little girls that looked to be about three years old.

"Are these your little sisters, Misty? They look a lot like you," I commented.

Mystaya sighed before speaking. "No, Draco, Madison and Christine aren't my sisters. I have something to tell you," she said, quietly.

"What is it, love?" I asked. I couldn't imagine what she'd been keeping from me.

"I'm a mother. Those little girls in the picture are my twin daughters," she said, obviously expecting me to walk away in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to lose you," she replied, "Draco, please, let me explain."

The pleading in her voice tore at my heart, so I sat down and let her tell her story.

Mystaya's Story- (a/n: told in third person)

Mystaya was sitting in the common room of her dormitory, Eagle Ridge, reading by the fire. She was interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. She got up and opened the window to allow the bird to enter. The envelope tied to the owl's leg had her name on it so she untied it and gave the large barn owl an owl treat. She opened the envelope and read the note that was in it.

Misty-  
Meet me in the Starlight Tower as soon as you get this note.  
-Nick

Nick was Mystaya's best friend, so Mystaya slipped on her shoes and walked toward the tower. When she got there, she looked around.

"Nick?" she called out.

A figure stepped out from behind the shadows. It was Adam Jensen, her ex-boyfriend. "Looks like you fell right into my little trap, Mystaya." He said evilly. His two best friends, Christopher Anderson and David O'Keefe grabbed Mystaya from behind and forced her to the floor where the magically bound her feet and hands.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Scream all you want Mystaya, We've put a Silencing Charm on the tower," David said.

Adam laughed. He kissed Mystaya roughly and then proceeded to rape her. When he had finished , Christopher and David each took their turns on her. When they had both finished, she screamed, "If you three, ever come nearme again, I'll tell the headmaster what you've done and I'll make sure you're expelled!" She ran out of the tower.

For the next four months, the boys stayed far from Mystaya and she kept her secret.

After she started missing morning classes, Madame Albright, the school mediwitch started getting supicious. She called Mystaya into her office and questioned her. Mystaya broke down and told the woman what happened to her.

The mediwitch examined Mystaya and told her that she was pregnant with twins. The headmaster of Moonsbeam, came to the hospital to talk to Mystaya about her experience. It was only three months until the end of term. Mystaya's school robes would hide her secret until the end of term.

Adam, Christopher and David were expelled. The last thing Mystaya heard, they were attending Austin Magic Academy. On August 10, Mystaya gave birth to twin girls, which she named, Madison Elizabeth and Christine Michelle.

Draco's POV

When Misty finished her story, I held her to me as tears ran down my cheeks. "My love, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Please forgive me."

"Already forgiven, Draco," she said wiping my tears away. She kissed me and then looked at her friends.

"Are you all mad at me, too?" She asked.

Harry jumped up to hug Misty. "Of course not. We're just shocked, that's all," he said reassuringly, "Who takes care of them when your at school?"

"My father's sister lives in California and she takes care of them for me while I'm still in school." Misty answered.

"Which one is which?" Ron asked, looking at the picture.

"Madison or Maddie as I call her is the brunette twin and Christine or Chrissie is the blonde twin," Misty answered with a smile, "Professor Dumbledore knows and he lets me use the fire in his office so I can see them every night before they go to bed. I miss them."

I watched Misty as she talked about her daughters. It was obvious that she adored them and that any man that entered her life would have to love them too. I didn't mind, I loved kids and wanted to start a family and be a different father than my own.

Misty suddenly grinned widely, "Before I forget, I asked my aunt and she said that you all were welcome to come and stay at my place in California this summer after graduation."

We immeadiately accepted the chance to go to America. 


	5. Halloween Part 1

Mystaya's POV

It was Halloween and I was in one of the best moods of my life. My friends had accepted my offer to go to California after graduation, and didn't hate me for keeping my secret from them. Potions was going so much better for me and Eric wasn't playing as many pranks as usual, due to the fact that Professor McGonagall was keeping an extra close eye on him after his last prank, which Ron told me had put his older twin brothers, Fred and George, to shame.

There was a costume ball after the Halloween feast and I was diligently putting the finishing touches on my medievel lady costume. Hermione was going as a flower faerie, Ginny was a girl from the fifties in America. The boys' costumes were an unknown to me as none of them would tell what they were dressing up as. All Ginny, Hermione and I knew was that they had met in the Room of Requirement each night for the past ten days to plan and put together their costumes. I slipped into my forest green dress and put a thin leather belt around my waist. I put a pair of black ballerina-style shoes on my feet and then put on my headdress. A sheathed dagger and a fan completed my look. Rosa batted at the hem of my skirt as a large barn owl tapped at my window.

"Brat Cat, stop that," I said opening the window. The envelope in the birds beak had my name on it in a familiar handwriting. It was from my Aunt Miranda, who was taking care of Maddie and Chrissie until after I graduated. I gave the bird an owl treat and it flew away.

Inside the envelope was a picture and a note. I read the note first.

Misty-  
Here is a picture of Madison and Christine in their Halloween costumes. I'm happy to hear that all is well for you and that I will get to meet the friends of yours I've heard so much about. The girls send thier love to Mommy and I'll see you at Christmas time.

Love,  
Aunt Miranda.

I looked at the picture. Maddie was so cute dressed as a bunny and Chrissie was equally as adorable dressed as a cat. Tears slipped down my cheek as I was missing their first time Trick-or-Treating. Rosa jumped up on my bed and meowed.

"Misty, are you ready?" came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

I wiped my eyes, "You can come in Mya," I said, I'd shorted "Hermione" to "Mya", just after the Hogsmeade visit. Hermione opened the door and stepped in.

A/N: sorry such a short chapter, I'm not feeling well. Please read & Review. P.S. If you recognise it I don't own it. I own Rosa however. She is really my cat. 


	6. Halloween Part 2

Draco's POV

It was Halloween and I was getting ready for the costume ball. I hoped that Misty hadn't figured out my costume yet, because I wanted to surprise her. I knew that she was dressing up as a medievel lady and I had planned to match her by dressing up as her Prince Charming. Harry and Ron had helped me. Harry was dressing up as an American cowboy and Ron had opted to dress as a vampire like from the old Count Dracula movies.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my portrait entrance, "Who's there?" I called.

"Harry," came the answer. I told him to come in. He stepped in the room dressed in his costume.

"Nice Harry, Ginny'll love it," I told him.

"Thanks, Draco, Misty'll love your costume too, are you ready? Ron is," he said.

"Let me just put my sword on and I'm all set," I said, strapping a sheathed sword to my waist.

Harry and I went out into the hall, where Ron was waiting for us. We had asked the girls to meet us right outside the Great Hall, so we could show off our costumes. As we approached, I saw Misty showing something to Hermione and Ginny. I walked up to her and bowed.

"May I escort my lady to the ball?" I asked offering my arm. Misty laughed and curtsied.

"Of course, Your Highness," she said taking my arm. We walked in and sat at a long table to await the feast.

Just before Headmaster Dumbledore started the feast, he made an announcement.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce three new students to Hogwarts, Adam Jensen, David O'Keefe and Christopher Anderson. I'd like to sort them before we eat."

I heard Misty gasp as the three young men that looked to be seventh years stepped in the Great Hall. I looked at her. Her face was white. I nudged Harry and motioned to Misty.

"Misty, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"That's them," she said, "The guys that raped me three and a half years ago, Adam is the twins father," she said quietly.

Harry glared in the direction of the three guys. Adam was sitting on the stool, The hat was taking a while.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Misty gasped and looked away as Adam took a seat at a table of mostly Gryffindors. The other two guys were also sorted into Gryffindor, much to Misty's dismay.

"Baby, it'll be ok," I said, trying to calm her down as fear was radiating from her. She looked up at me.

"I don't know about that," she said. Ron walked up to her.

"If he tries anything, Harry and I'll beat him into a pulp," he said. Harry agreed immeadiately.

Misty calmed down and began to eat a little. Harry and I sat on either side of her and glancing at Adam and his friends to make sure they left Misty alone. 


	7. The Dance

OK, after about two months here's chapter seven. Please Read and Review people! and check out my other story, "Brian and Mystaya"

Mystaya's POV

I tried not to look at Adam, David and Christopher, because seeing them again was still very painful for me. Draco and Harry were great though. They sat on either side of me and Ron sat on the other side of Ginny. Hermione on the other side of Ron.

"Misty are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked me in a whisper.

I nodded, "Draco, I'm fine, just a little unnerved about seeing them again. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore knows."

"Let's ask him at the dance," Harry suggested.

"Good idea, mate," Ron said.

I couldn't take being in the same room with those three, so I got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed me.

"Misty, you shouldn't be out here alone," he said.

I leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. Draco leaned down in front of me and held me as Professor Snape walked out.

"Miss Robertson, why did you leave the Great Hall before the end of the feast? Ten points from Gryffindor."

Draco stood up, "Severus, may I speak with you a moment?" He pulled Professor Snape aside and explained the situation. More than once I caught Draco's godfather looking at me sympathetically. A few minutes later the two of them walked back over to me.

"Miss Robertson, I'll inform Headmaster Dumbledore of the situation and have Mr. Jensen, Mr. O'keefe and Mr. Anderson transferred to Slytherin so I can keep a better eye on them. In the meantime, I suggest you go and enjoy the dance."

Draco helped me to my feet and we went back into the Great Hall, which now had the tables around the edges so people could dance in the center. Harry walked over to us.

"Misty, are you OK?" he asked.

I smiled at Harry, "Yeah, I'll be fine as long as..." I trailed off as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Adam was standing right behind me.

"Mystaya, I thought it was you. Would you care to dance?" He asked. He then leaned over and whispered, "If you don't, I'll tell all your friends that you're a mother."

I looked him in the eye, "They already know Adam. I told them, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my boyfriend."

Draco and I began to walk past him and he grabbed my arm. Harry, Ron and Draco all rushed to my defense. Harry freed my arm from Adam's grip as Ron pushed Adam away. Draco pulled me to him.

"Are you alright, love?" Draco asked, gently tilting my head up as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick came running up.

"What is going on here, Potter, Weasley are you fighting with Mr. Malfoy again?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Draco spoke up, "No, Ma'am, they're not fighting with me. We're fighting with Jensen, because he attacked Misty."

"Mr. Jensen, you have detention tomorrow night with Mr. Filch. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, five points each to Gryffindor for helping Miss Robertson. Mr. Malfoy, five points for Slytherin. Miss Robertson, are you alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I muttered.

"Alright, have fun," Professor McGonagall said. Draco pulled me close to him and hugged me. Harry tugged at my dress.

"There's Professor Dumbledore, lets go talk to him about Adam, Christopher and David," he suggested.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I walked over to Professor Dumbledore and I explained the situation to him.

"Miss Robertson, Professor Snape has already spoken to me about those three and I have agreed to move them to Slytherin house, so you do not have to see them in the Gryffindor Common Room, after classes."

Hermione spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore, maybe it will help Mystaya if she's moved to a separate dormitory and have her aunt send her children to her."

Professor Dumbldore considered that for a moment as I waited nervously, "You know Miss Granger, that is a good idea. We will moved Miss Robertson to a separate dormitory and she can use a Portkey to go to California to collect her daughters tomorrow."

My face lit up, I was going to have my girls with me. They wouldn't be halfway around the world for eight more months. 


	8. Getting the twins

Draco's POV

Misty was in a much better mood after talking with Professor Dumbledore. We danced all night long with both Ron and Harry cutting in and me cutting in on them. I danced mostly with Misty but I danced with Ginny three times and Hermione twice, while their boyfriends were dancing with Misty. Hermione and I didn't get back to our dormitory until around four in the morning.

The next morning, we helped Misty move her things into a room near ours. Her enterance was a portrait of a young mother holding a child. Professor Dumbledore told Misty that she could set her password later and that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I were welcome to visit her and the twins at any time.

"Who's going to watch Maddie and Chrissie when Misty's in class?" Ginny asked.

"Two of our house-elves have agreed to watch them while classes are in session," Dumbledore answered, "Miss Robertson, you are free to take your children anywhere on Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade on designated weekends."

"Thank you Professor," Misty said, "Um, Professor Dumbledore, as it is a Saturday, can my friends go with me when the Portkey takes me to California?"

"Certainly they may, in fact I was expecting this request and informed the staff," Dumbledore answered.

We finished setting up Misty's room which had her bed, two toddler beds, a cat-bed and a small play area/common room.

Misty's cat, Rosa, curled up in her bed and made herself comfortable. After Misty had put her clothes and school things away, Dumbledore handed us the portkey, a stuffed bear.

"Make sure you are all holding this bear at five o'clock California time for your return here," Dumbledore warned and then left. As soon as he said that, the portkey activated and we were deposited in front of a house bigger than Malfoy Manor. Misty walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A woman opened the door the door, "Miss Mystaya, nice to see you. Miss Robertson didn't say you were going to be here today."

"She didn't know, Holly," Misty said, "Will you please let her know that I am here with my friends?"

The woman, Holly, nodded. A few minutes later, a woman that looked a little like Misty came down the main stairs.

"Mystaya, I thought you weren't bringing your friends until after you graduated," the woman said, hugging her.

"Aunt Miranda, I'm here to get Maddie and Chrissie. Headmaster Dumbledore gave me permission to have them with me at Hogwarts."

"Mystaya, I have known you all your life, you can't fool me. I can tell when something is wrong, so what's happened?"

"Last night at the Halloween feast, Adam, Christopher and David became Hogwarts students and sorted into my house. It really shook me up and then Headmaster Dumbledore told me that I could have the twins with me at school," Misty explained.

Her aunt hugged her tight and then looked over at the rest of us, "Mystaya, who are your friends?" Misty turned to us and started introducing us to Miranda Robertson.

"Aunt Miranda, I'd like to introduce you my friends. Harry Potter is the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and also the Seeker. Ginny Weasley is a Chaser and a sixth year like Eric. Hermione Granger is the smartest witch in seventh year and is also Head Girl. Ron Weasley is Ginny's older brother, Keeper on our quidditch team and the reigning Gryffindor chess master. Last but certainly not least, is Draco Malfoy, captain and Seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team, Head Boy and my boyfriend."

Misty's aunt looked puzzled, "What are Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Those are two of the four dormitories at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I are in Gryffindor and Draco is in Slytherin. The other two houses are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The houses were named after the four founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Miranda said.

"Aunt Miranda, may I please see my girls now?" Misty asked.

"Of course, Mystaya. They are upstairs in their playroom. You and your friends may go up. I have some business calls to make."

Misty led us upstairs to her daughters' playroom. She gently opened the door and poked her head around it, "May I come in?"

The brunette twin, Maddie, looked up at the sound of Misty's voice, "Mommy!", she squealed, causing the blonde twin, Chrissie to look up as well. They scrambled to their feet and flung themselves into Misty's waiting arms.

"We missed you, Mommy. Are you home to stay now?" Chrissie asked.

"I missed you too my babies, and no, I've got to go back to Hogwarts, but you two get to come with me."

"What's Hogwarts, Mommy?" Maddie asked.

"Hogwarts is where Mommy and her friends go to school in England," Misty said.

Chrissie finally noticed us, "Mommy, who are these people"  
"Girls, these are Mommy's friends.You'll see them a lot when we're at Hogwarts. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Harry started, by kneeling down to the little girls' level, "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Hi, Harry," they said. Ginny followed Harry's example by kneeling infront of the twins as Harry stood up.

"Hi, my name is Ginny," she said.

"Hi, Ginny," the twins said in unison. As Ginny stood up, Hermione crouched down.

"Hi girls, I'm Hermione, but you can call me Mya."

"Mya, ok."

Ron took his turn, "Hiya squirts, I'm Ron." Maddie and Chrissie giggled at him. Finally I introduced myself to my girlfriend's daughters. As I looked at them, I made a vow to never be the father that my own was. I kneeled down in front of them, smiling at them.

"Hi there, Madison, Christine, I'm Draco. I am your mother's boyfriend." The twins looked at each other and then at Misty.

"Mommy, we like your friends. Will they be our friends too?" Chrissie asked.

Hermione spoke up, "Of course we will. We'll be like your aunts and uncles."

I walked over to Misty, who was standing over by the twins' dresser sorting out their clothes, "Want some help, love?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, Hermione, Ginny will you help me get their clothes together while the guys help them get their toys?"

We all started packing clothes and toys and books. After about an hour, everything that they would need was packed and ready to go. Misty picked up Maddie and Chrissie walked over to me and I picked her up and we all went downstairs.

"Aunt Miranda?" Misty called. Her aunt came out of her office, over to where we were.

"The girls' things are packed and we're all going shopping. I need to get the twins some winter stuff and show my friends around LA." 


	9. Meeting Maddie and Chrissie

Mystaya's POV

Aunt Miranda let us use her Dodge Durango and we went to LA. The first thing I did was go to a shop that sold winter clothes for children. Ginny and Hermione helped me pick out mittens, hats, scarves and warm coats for the twins. I bought their favorite colors, Maddie's things were purple and Chrissie's light blue. While Hermione, Ginny and I were picking out the winter things, Ron, Harry and Draco were looking at sleds with the twins. Maddie and Chrissie ran over to me.

"Mommy, we want sleds," Chrissie said.

"Uncle Ron said that when it snows, it'll be easier to take us to Hogsmeade if we have sleds," Maddie said.

Ginny tapped me on the shoulder, "Snowsuits," she said, when I turned around.

"Oh good idea, Gin," I said. I told Maddie and Chrissie that we'd look at the sleds and then I turned to the snowsuits. I picked out fur-trimmed hooded snowsuits in the same blue and purple that I'd gotten the other things in. Then I walked over to the sleds and checked the prices and decided to let them have a small one each. They each picked a round one in their favorite colors. I took everything to the front counter and paid for it.

"How is it that you have the money for all this?" Hermione asked.

"Some my father left to me and some my grandparents left to me," I replied. I took the purchases out to Aunt Miranda's Durango and took my friends out to lunch. After lunch I showed them the sights. Before we knew it it was almost five and we were sitting in Aunt's Miranda's living room, fully prepared for the Portkey's activation.

The Portkey activated just as the clock struck five and we were transported back to my room at Hogwart's. 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry everyone. I had the rest written and typed but our computer crashed and I have to edit and type the chapters up again when I'm not in class. I'll post the rest as soon as I can.


	11. Draco's Decision

AN: After much anticipation, I give you the penultimate chapter. R&R!

Thanks so much to all those that have read and given reviews!

We returned to Hogwarts. Chrissie and Maddie were crying, so Misty picked them up and comforted them. I realized I was getting used to Misty being a mother and that I was not bothered dating a single mother.

Misty showed the twins around the new room. They liked their part of the room and each put their favorite blankets on her own bed. Rosa greeted the twins warmly and enjoyed them petting her and scratching behind her ears.

_Knock, knock_

Harry answered the door and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He smiled his warm smile as he saw Misty sitting with the twins, reading to them.

Misty saw him and got to her feet, "Girls, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's the one who made it possible for you to come with me and stay here."

"I am honored to meet two lovely young ladies, who incidentally, may keep the bear and this one as a welcoming present," he said, pulling a lighter brown bear from behind his back.

"Thank you Professor," the girls said in unison.

"You're very welcome, children. Draco, your father is in Professor Snape's office and would like to see you and Mystaya right away," Dumbledore said.

Misty turned to the others. "Would you mind watching them while I go?"

The others agreed and we walked down to Professor Snape's office. I could tell that Misty was nervous and I did my best to comfort her.

"Your parents are going to hate me," she said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Number one, I'm a Gryffindor. Number two, I'm American and number three is that I'm not all too interested in helping Voldemort return to power."

"I don't care. If they say anything to offend you or against you, I'll cut myself off from them. I don't need them. I have enough money that my grandfather, Abraxas, gave me when he died to support you and the twins comfortably for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you, Mystaya Robertson, and no one else."

She smiled at me as we got to the door of the office. I knocked and Professor Snape answered. Misty and I stepped into the room, where my father, Lucius and my mother, Narcissa sat drinking mead.

"Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend, Mystaya Robertson. Her stepfather, Jacob, is the American Ambassador at the Ministry," I said, making the introductions, "Misty, this is my father, Lucius, and my mother, Narcissa."

"Pleased to meet you both," Misty said, graciously.

My father smiled slightly and my mother inclined her head. Professor Snape motioned us to chairs and served us each a butter beer.

My father started talking to Misty, "I've had the pleasure of meeting your stepfather, Mystaya. Forgive me for asking, but what happened to your father?"

"My father was killed before I was born. My mother decided to move to America, where my father was from. She met my stepfather when I was about six months old," Misty answered.

"I understand you have twin three-year-olds," my mother said.

I could see the thoughts behind Misty's chocolate brown eyes. She nodded, "I do. I was raped during my third year at Moonsbeam and delivered two healthy twin girls right before fourth year began."

"Becoming a mother while you are still in school must be difficult for you," my father commented.

"Of course it has been, but my aunt Miranda had helped by letting the twins stay with her while I was at school. However, due to uncomfortable circumstances, I am now allowed to have them here at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. In fact, since I just retrieved them today, I do hope you'll excuse me but I would like to spend time with my girls," Misty said.

My parents nodded. "We would like to speak with Draco alone anyway," my father said.

"I'll see you later, Draco," Misty said to me as she stood and left the office.

As soon as the door closed my mother looked at me, "You cannot possibly think that this girl is right for you, Draco."

"Actually, Mother, I do. She's smart, kind, beautiful and funny. She's a great mother to those little girls. What happened was not her fault," I said, quietly.

"I forbid you to continue to associate with her, Draco," my father said.

"Father, I really don't care what you do or say. I love her and I neither require your money or your permission," I said, standing and walking out of the room.


	12. The Finale

I walked back to my room, fuming. Draco's parents were complete snobs. They had both looked at me like I was some sort of second class citizen.

I got to my room and gave the young woman the password I had set – Momma – and told the others what had happened. None of them were surprised, as they had all met the Malfoys before.

Draco returned to the room about ten minutes later. He had a hard look on his face. I grew concerned that his parents had made him break up with me.

"Draco, what happened?" I asked.

"They told me you weren't right for me and my father tried to forbid me to associate with you anymore. I told him that I didn't care what he thought and I walked out," he answered, "I need to go see Dumbledore, because my father hinted that Voldemort is ready to strike and he wants Hogwarts."

I looked at Harry. His eyes were wide, but then narrowed in determination. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I'm fighting with you. Voldemort killed my dad. I'll send the twins back to California to keep them safe, but I am staying."

Draco looked at me, "Misty, you're not fighting."

"Yes I am, Draco," I said with a look in my eyes that told him not to argue. However, Draco was very stubborn, "You are not fighting. Do you think I want to lose you? You go with Maddie and Chrissie. I'll Apparate to you when it's done."

"Draco, I'm not leaving you and my other friends to fight and maybe die. I'm fighting with you. Ginny, you're not seventeen yet, I don't think Dumbledore will let you fight. Will you please go with the twins to my aunt's?"

Harry nodded at that suggestion, "Please, Gin, that way I know you're safe and I won't worry about you, because, I can't concentrate on doing my job if I'm worried about something happening to you." He looked at her, pleadingly.

Ginny agreed and while she, Ron and Hermione watched the twins, Harry, Draco and I went to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about Voldemort's plan. Dumbledore decided to create a safe place for all those under seventeen and those older students that didn't want to fight. Maddie and Chrissie would go with them under Ginny's care. Professor Snape came to the office and told Dumbledore that Voldemort was going to attack the school the following night.

Dumbledore sent Fawkes to the members of the Order, instructing them to be at the school the next afternoon, and then looked at the three of us.

"I suggest you get some rest, if you are going to fight."

We left and went back to my room and told Ron, Hermione and Ginny what was happening. Ron and Hermione left together as did Harry and Ginny. Draco and I played with the twins and spent the day together. After we got the girls to sleep, Draco pulled something out of his pocket.

"If we live through tomorrow, I want you to marry me."

"We are going to live through tomorrow," I said, "We have to. And yes, I will marry you and let you adopt Maddie and Chrissie."

Draco left and I sat on my bed, thinking. _What if we don't live through it? Who will take care of the girls? Can the Light defeat the most powerful Dark wizard of all time?_ I decided to quit worrying and get some sleep.

* * *

Throughout the next day members of the Order arrived. I was surprised when around lunchtime, I saw my parents.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?"

"We're members of the Order, Misty," Jacob told me as my mother hugged and held the twins.

"I guess there's no way to tell you to go to wherever it is that Dumbledore has set up for those that don't want to fight or are under seventeen," my mother said.

"You're right. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are fighting. I'm not leaving them and the two of you to fight and maybe die while I hide in safety. Ginny will take the twins with her and keep an eye on them with the instructions that if the safe house is breached to take the twins to Aunt Miranda's and that one of us if there are any survivors will Apparate to her when it's safe."

Ginny and Ron's mother overheard me, "Where does your aunt live, dear?"

"California. I've already discussed this with her and she agreed that if it's needed, Ginny and my daughters can stay with her until the dangers past. Ginny will have a Portkey and will activate it if the safe house is breached. Harry, Ron and I talked her into going with the twins to keep them and her out of this."

Mrs. Weasley looked relieved and I could understand why, out of seven children, only Ginny wasn't fighting. I hugged her. When she had learned that I was a mother, not only had she still accepted me, she sent things she had made to the girls and to me.

At dinner, Dumbledore made his announcement. I hugged and kissed the girls.

"Mommy, Grammy and Gramp are staying here to help Uncle Harry. You need to go with Aunt Ginny and be good girls and I see you when the bad man goes away?"

Dumbledore sent the underage students and the twins away with those who didn't want to fight on the front lines and would stay with the others. I stood next to Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. My parents stood behind me. I looked at Harry, "He killed your parents and my father. He dies tonight. I have your back." Harry hugged me. We drew wands at the first pounds at the front doors.

As floods of Death Eaters swarmed the castle, the chaos began. I fought side by side with Draco as we helped Harry work his way to Voldemort. We saw bodies of Death Eaters and our side all over the Great Hall. Fred Weasley had fallen as had Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks. As we fought, we came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Go with Harry, love. Fight." Draco said as he squared off against his father. As Harry and I went on, I saw the bodies of Draco's former friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

As we approached Voldemort, I was knocked unconscious by a piece of flying debris

* * *

When I woke, the others were standing by my side. Draco had my hand in his.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked

"You were knocked out. But Harry killed Voldemort. It's over, love."

"Ginny? The Twins?"

"They're fine. The safe house was never breached," Draco told me.

"Your father?"

"He's dead. A killing curse missed its intended target and hit him in the back."

"I'm so sorry."

Ginny walked in with the twins, who ran to me. I smiled at her, "Thank you, Ginny."

She nodded and looked at my hand, "So you and Draco are engaged?"

I looked at my left hand and saw a diamond ring. I nodded, "I told Draco that if we made it through that I would marry him and let him adopt the twins."

"We get a daddy?" Chrissie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart you do." The twins clapped.

* * *

Six months later, I was standing in a room at Harry and Ginny's new house in Godric's Hollow, where the house his parents died in once stood. My mother, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and the twins were helping me get ready. My dress was an ivory silk and lace dress. Ginny and Hermione were wearing lilac and the twins in ivory and burgundy dresses.

Jacob knocked on the door, "Places, everyone."

We took our places by the back door. Mother took her seat, escorted by Eric. My bridesmaids began walking with their husbands down the aisle, followed by my adorable flower girls. Jacob took my arm and led me down the aisle. All I saw was my groom, Draco. He had taken the blood potion to adopt Maddie and Chrissie and now we were to become husband and wife.

When we got to the rose covered arch, Jacob kissed my cheek, shook Draco's hand and put my hand in Draco's. We said our vows and when the minister presented us as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, we each picked up one of the twins and started down the aisle to begin our lives together as a family.

A/N: The end. Thanks to all my reviewers. My other story will be finished soon!


End file.
